Johns Hopkins University CFAR Prevention Core (Core D) The Prevention Core of the Johns Hopkins CFAR will continue to provide the infrastructure needed to serve and strengthen research that is focused on NIH high priority areas including reducing incidence and addressing health disparities in incidence and treatment outcomes of those living with HIV/AIDS. Where possible and appropriate, we will build on mechanisms developed in the last several years to foster and support trans-disciplinary, multi-sectoral and inter-CFAR research.